


the curve of your lips rewrite history

by shuaesthetic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Humor, Idols, M/M, Pining, a bit of crack in here too i think, did i mention pining yet, soonyoung is sexually frustrated, thigh kink ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaesthetic/pseuds/shuaesthetic
Summary: Soonyoung knows full well he certainly isn't the best at being composed or rational — that's more on Wonwoo's department. But when a certain Wen Junhui starts wearing the tiniest pair of shorts to exist to practice, he thinks he might actually explode. Or implode.Whatever it is that people do when they like someone so much it makes their stomachs zip with butterflies and their chests feel hot and swollen with longing.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	the curve of your lips rewrite history

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at my hands* *looks at this fic* *dies from embarrassment*
> 
> hello! i'm back with another one-shot with crack and fluff and a whole cup of sexual frustration :D i started and finished this last night but i promise i've proofread it over a dozen times !! at least ,,, i hope there aren't any mistakes
> 
> and, uh, if any of my irl friends are reading this (because apparently, telling a few of them about my fanfics and everything seemed like a great idea at the time), then please stop and exit immediately because i swear i'll never be able to look at any of you in the eye again if you don't
> 
> also this is based of svt announcing their new summer comeback! they're not giving us any spoilers so i had to make do
> 
> all things and self-indulegence aside, i hope you guys enjoy this !
> 
> (title is an oscar wilde quote!)

Junhui's started wearing shorts to dance practice.

Which would have been perfectly fine, since summer's been blasting at all of them with it's blistering sun, and they _do_ have a comeback just right around the corner, so their endless rehearsals are bound to make them sweat even more. It also would have been perfectly fine, if Soonyoung wasn't so fucking in love with his best friend — and has been for an entire year now (a whole tragedy on his part really) — and if Junhui's thighs didn't look so, _so_ good in those shorts.

The last thing he needs is for Junhui to somehow make himself even more distracting than he already is, with his soft brown hair and his sharp jaw and collarbones and godforsaken beautiful smile. But now there's his thighs too, all exposed honeyed skin that nearly has Soonyoung begging on his knees for mercy.

Were they tighter than Junhui's typical sweatpants? Soonyoung isn't too sure, but they were definitely sitting on his hips even higher than should be considered healthy for his heart. Had Junhui undertaken some sort of rigorous butt and thigh routine recently? Again, he doesn’t know about that, except that his best friend looks utterly fantastic and for the life of him, Soonyoung can’t stop staring.

It turns their practices into a nightmare. There's a lot more crouching, more bending over and squat-like positions for this choreography. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve this specialized kind of slow-death torture, but as Junhui stretches with his legs spread wide against the floor, Soonyoung closes his eyes and is suddenly very, very sorry.

It's at times like this when he wishes he was much more like Wonwoo, calm and collected and able to keep an absolutely _amazing_ poker face.

He's still not smiling as they finish up the details and little touches here and there, and he's sure everyone's noticed. Not after he's fucked up a whole minute of choreography with his unusually flailing limbs and drifting eyes, because he's way too distracted in burning holes at the softly muscled lines of Junhui's legs.

Soonyoung thinks he might actually die.

But he can't, because they have a comeback very, very soon and everyone's counting on him and their fans are waiting and the world is just so _unfair._

He tries his absolute hardest to pretend he isn't rendered completely useless over the curve of Junhui's thighs, that he doesn't find them so attractive it makes something deep in his gut clench almost painfully, and that it doesn't turns his hands into a sweaty, clumsy mess that no amount of wiping against the fabric of his shirt can change.

He tries, he really does, but he fails anyway. Miserably.

The next couple of days, Junhui continues wearing those shorts.

 _Just how many of those does that asshole even have?_ is what Soonyoung thinks as he wills himself not to march over right this instant to where Junhui's standing and press his lips against the tender spread of the other boy's inner tendons, where Soonyoung knows him to be the most sensitive in.

Of course, he can't do something so rash, especially when he's currently standing in front of everyone to rehearse their formations one more time and—

Shit. They're all staring at him.

"Ah." He flashes what he hopes is a reassuring smile, before clearing his throat and clasping his hands together. "Sorry, I zoned out for a bit. So, uh, where were we?"

"Soonyoung," Seungcheol, always ever so gentle, says slowly. He starts walking towards him, concern painting his features, and Soonyoung tries not to back himself against the mirror. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is really red."

"I'm fine!" he assures, waving his hands and laughing sheepishly. He really isn't, not when both Jihoon and Junhui are eyeing him in that scrutinizing, amused way of theirs that has Soonyoung sweating swimming pools.

Seungcheol nods, but he doesn't look convinced at the slightest. Thank God for trusting leaders, because he gestures for Soonyoung to continue. "We were practicing the part after the chorus. Remember?"

"Yeah, thanks." Soonyoung nods too, and then proceeds to swallow hard when Junhui raises his arms high above his head, stretching out his torso and revealing just a mere two inches of that glorious midriff. It's just two inches, but it's still too much. He averts his gaze. "So, for this part, we go like this." He demonstrates, watching the other members as they copy him. Junhui meets his stare in the mirror. Soonyoung wants to cry, before telling himself to get his shit together. "And remember not to spread your arms too wide! It'll look awkward, and we have to change formation on this exact beat, so keep that in mind."

It's day seven of Junhui wearing those shorts. A whole week of suffering.

It gets Soonyoung wondering why he's noticing them much more now than he did when the other boy would wear shorts back in their dorm, but he supposes it has something to do with how this must be the tiniest pair of shorts Soonyoung has ever seen Junhui wear, and the fact that his hopeless crush on his best friend only continues to bloom uncontrollably so as the days pass by.

And, it also takes an entire seven days for Soonyoung to finally gather up his dying resolve because _oh sweet, sweet Lord, have those beautiful bastard's legs been sculpted by God himself or something?_ and he gets better at actually dancing in sync with the others and being a somewhat decent performance unit leader. But, much to his dismay, it still isn't enough, since Junhui's thighs are everything glorious and heavenly and they're _right there,_ and Soonyoung's been repenting for anything horrible he might have done extra hard lately.

That day, he manages to get through 50 seconds of choreography before his gaze trails back home to Junhui. He messes up the rest.

Seungcheol begs him to pay attention.

"You've been awfully out of it lately," Junhui tells him one night, after the performance unit had opted to stay back for a couple more hours and Minghao and Chan had gone to grab a bunch of refreshments for all of them. He's changed into his usual sweats now, and Soonyoung thanks the small favours in life. "You doing okay?"

 _No,_ Soonyoung wants to reply. _Your legs have been way too tempting and sinful and practically asking me to put my mouth on your skin, please stop wearing those goddamn shorts._

He doesn't say that. Obviously.

Instead, he opts for a vague wave of his hand, dragging his eyes away from Junhui's lips, all pink and soft and—

Soonyoung inhales. Counts to three. Pleads for his organs to start functioning normally again.

"It's probably just the anticipation and anxiety of having a comeback so near, you know?" he says, and Junhui hums in understanding. 

Minghao and Chan walk back in at that exact moment, effectively saving Soonyoung from blurting out anything stupid that could potentially ruin his and Junhui's friendship, something like _oh, do you know your thighs drive me absolutely crazy, please let me kiss at them until hickeys start to bloom_ or _do you know how fucking pretty your lips look when you drink water like that, with your head tipped back and your throat bobbing, I kindly ask of you to stop it right now or I might just go insane._

He manages to bite back the words. Once again, he thanks the little blessings in life.

Like most days, the performance unit goes into the practice room much earlier than the rest of the members, and Soonyoung is genuinely surprised to find Jihoon and Wonwoo already there, waving at them.

Wonwoo flashes him a smirk. An unsettling feeling flowers deep in Soonyoung's stomach.

Jihoon gestures for him to sit down beside him. Like a fool, Soonyoung follows, with Minghao, Junhui, and Chan making their way towards the other side of the room to start their stretches.

"Hi," Jihoon greets easily. Soonyoung plops down to his side, albeit a bit reluctantly, and Wonwoo gets up from his original seat on the couch to sit cross-legged beside him. Too late, Soonyoung realizes he's stuck between the two. _An ambush._

"So… " Wonwoo starts, a grin playing ever so slightly on his lips. "Jun, huh?"

Oh Lord.

Soonyoung doesn't even bother being discreet when he swallows, his eyes automatically snapping towards said boy's legs. From his peripheral vision, he catches the other two exchange knowing smiles.

"You're being way too obvious," Jihoon's saying, voice low. The smirk in his tone is clear as day. "You gotta be careful, or it'd all end up cat _-ass-_ trophic." 

"He's right," Wonwoo adds, snickering. "Wouldn't want you to lag _behind_ during practice."

"Not to mention," Jihoon chimes in again, little snorts escaping his lips. Soonyoung wishes for nothing more but for the sweet release from this mortification. "You seem pretty stressed out lately. I mean, your shoulders are all _thigh-_ t and everything."

"And you haven't been doing your warmups properly lately! It'd be bad if your _hips_ get all sore."

"Won, that isn't even a pun."

Wonwoo blinks. He throws them a smile. "Sorry."

Soonyoung shuts his eyes. Groans, loud enough for Jihoon and Wonwoo to laugh mercilessly but soft enough for Junhui not to hear, and buries his face in his hands. "Please," he says, words muffled. His whole body feels hot with embarrassment. "Release me from my misery."

They both ignore him. They definitely planned all this. "Oh, hey," Wonwoo says after a moment, nudging at Soonyoung's side and shaking him away from his thoughts. "Check out lover boy over there."

Hesitantly, he lifts his head. Junhui's doing toe touches, his back to the three of them, and Soonyoung squirms with heat. He feels a flush intrude upon his cheeks, and he pointedly looks away. 

He sees Jihoon shaking his head. "How does he not notice any of _this?"_ he asks in hushed incredulity, motioning wildly at Soonyoung in a daze of franticness. From the mirror, Junhui raises a perfect eyebrow questioningly at the commotion. Soonyoung mouths, _Please don't ask._

"I know," Wonwoo whispers back. "It's incredible. Do you think he's just pretending not to know?"

Junhui starts a few reps of squats then, and Soonyoung finds himself watching. He immediately regrets it though, because now it's literally impossible to tear his eyes away from the golden skin, all lean and defined and supple. If anything, those stupid shorts seem to ride up every time Junhui bends down, and Soonyoung is submitted helpless to every clench and jiggle.

Jihoon and Wonwoo burst into another fit of loud laughter. Soonyoung doesn't think this could get any worse.

It gets worse. Naturally.

Halfway through practice that evening, Junhui had rolled his sleeves all the way up to his shoulders, so that paired with his downright wicked shorts is enough for Soonyoung to go into cardiac arrest.

It's supposed to be nothing, just the smallest of changes, and Soonyoung definitely isn't some kind of blushing teenaged girl with an impossible crush who gets flustered at something as mundane and old-fashioned as literal _centimeters_ of exposed skin, but sadly, that's where he is right now.

So instead of punishing himself for it, letting himself be distracted and tortured by the entirety of Wen Junhui, Soonyoung goes down a different path. He embraces his newly found crisis and allows himself to fantasize that, if he can make through the whole choreography without messing up, then later once the practice room has thinned and it's just a few people left, maybe him and Junhui could be alone and Junhui would be willing to let Soonyoung touch every fraction of skin he's been ruthlessly displaying for the whole world to see. Maybe he'll even let Soonyoung help him with some last-minute stretching exercises, and allow him to touch his bare thighs with absolutely nothing in between his hands and Junhui's skin.

He doesn't make a single mistake during practice that day.

Seungcheol is more than relieved.

The fantasies get out of hand soon later, because Soonyoung's stupid like that.

He's left thinking and staring at Junhui _all the fucking time,_ during the morning when they're all eating breakfast and Soonyoung has to duck his head down whenever the other boy swallows or licks his lips, during the afternoon when they practice and practice and practice and a thin sheen of sweat starts glistening on Junhui's beautiful skin, and during the night, when Soonyoung is in the safety of his bed and dreaming about running his hands over Junhui's legs and feeling the trained muscles flex and tense under his palms as Junhui moans prettily from where he's above him.

It's all so _much,_ and Soonyoung's mouth is pathetically dry as he watches the hollow of Junhui's throat when he throws his head back to laugh at something Seokmin's said. The hard line of his shoulders and the planes of his arms peek teasingly from under his shirt. The sweat that rolls down his temples after dancing makes his gorgeously dishevelled hair stick to his skin. Soonyoung yearns to gently brush it away and let his fingers linger there.

"I hate you," he tells Junhui one afternoon, meant as a joke but not too far from the truth. The both of them have gone out near the company's building for some ice cream. Soonyoung's gotten a classic cookies and cream one for himself, while Junhui ordered some sort of chocolate vanilla mango mashup. The other boy arches a brow at him.

"Well, I could throw away my shorts if that makes you feel any better, but I doubt you'd really want that," Junhui says breezily, and _fucking hell_ , Soonyoung gapes like a fish out of water. "Stop giving me that look. Don't think I haven't noticed you ogling my naked thighs and staring every time I drink down a bottle of water. Even now, it'd be pretty dumb and oblivious of me to not realize the way you've been watching me lick my ice cream."

Junhui's looking at him expectantly now, and Soonyoung does the only logical thing he can think of. But, he's not much of a logical person at all, so there's probably a couple of better options than what he did just then.

He runs, sprinting until he reaches the familiarity of the practice room and locks the door behind him.

Soonyoung really _is_ stupid, because aside from Seungcheol and Jihoon, Junhui's also got himself an extra key.

So the ten minutes that pass is ten minutes of him cringing at his embarrassing attempt of running away, and it's also after ten minutes does Junhui stroll into the room, a small smile curving at his lips as he locks the door again behind him.

Soonyoung forces his thoughts to stay in safe territory.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he fervently ignores the way sweat forms at his brow even when the room is well-conditioned. His limbs feel all tingly too, and not even ten minutes is enough to calm the way his heart is still running a marathon.

Junhui knows.

Junhui _knows._

His best friend knows he's been gawking and drooling over him like some sort of creep, and Junhui's deliberate stare on him is enough to make Soonyoung want to change his name and go into hiding far, far away.

"I'm sorry!" he blurts out immediately, waving his arms in a futile effort to explain himself. "I really didn't mean to develop this full-blown crush on you or anything, but falling in love with you is just so easy because, well—because you're _you!_ You're so pretty and I really can't help it that you dance like some sort of god and your laugh is so fucking cute, and I knew I had it bad, but then you started wearing those _shorts_ and your thighs looked like—like… I don't know! Caramel or honey or something and I didn't mean to stare but how could I _not_ —"

"Caramel? Or honey or something?" Junhui cuts in, the smile he's got on growing tentatively. He's so hot, and shit, Soonyoung realizes he's been rambling. "You think I dance like a god? And that my laugh is cute?"

Junhui's saying all this as he walks closer and closer until he's got Soonyoung trapped against the mirror, that teasing little piece of shit. He feels his body burn with scarlet.

The other boy rubs at the nape of his neck. His eyes are downcast, avoiding. "No one's ever said anything so nice to me before."

That stupid, beautiful asshole. Soonyoung wants to scream out that no, none of what he said is just some mere compliment; it's a whole confession!

His eyes end up flickering down to Junhui's, fortunately or unfortunately covered, legs and he hates himself for it, so he yells at himself to look back up quickly in hopes that Junhui hasn't noticed.

Junhui totally noticed.

"Dumbass," he says, laughing, eyes scrunching adorably. Soonyoung feels his stomach fill with sunshine. "Your staring doesn't bother me at all, okay?" I, uh—"

He trails off, and the impossible happens. Much to Soonyoung's surprise (and carefully hidden delight) Junhui _blushes._ It starts like a faint tint on his cheeks that turns into an endearingly soft pink, quickly morphing into crimson. It travels right up to the tip of his ears and down to his collarbone. Junhui's blushing with his whole body. Soonyoung wants to kiss him so badly it makes his chest hurt.

"—like it. When you look at me like that."

"Oh." Soonyoung wants to say more, but his brain had crashed and burned at the sight of Junhui flushing so beautifully. "I, um. Oh."

"Yeah," Junhui grins, a soft giggle spilling from those damned pink lips. "Oh."

An hour later, when they're both alone once more in the practice room after everyone had left for their dorms, Junhui lets Soonyoung help him with his last-minute stretches. He places his hands on top of Soonyoung's and guides their palms as he whispers where and how to press on his skin. When Soonyoung's fingers dust over the exposed skin of his thighs in breathless awe, Junhui releases a shaky breath, chest heaving as he tells him _oh, that felt kinda nice, do it again._

Soonyoung wants to kiss him.

And he does. Again, and again, and again. It tastes a lot like chocolate, and vanilla, and mangoes.

**Author's Note:**

> why is soonyoung always thirsting over someone in my fics sjhdjdh
> 
> please leave kudos + comments if you enjoyed !! stay safe everyone <3


End file.
